1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system and method for optimizing the utilization of human resources. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for optimizing the utilization of human resources according to emotional and physical states.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been said that e-business is not about technology—it is about how business is being transformed. The same is true for e-business on demand. The extension expresses the growing need of organizations to act highly agile in an increasingly dynamic and global market. Autonomic, Grid and Utility Computing are important underlying technical concepts for an agile on demand business.
These are hard facts, but the problem is the role of the human being in such a business centric view.
The General Assembly of the United Nations constitutes in the Universal Declaration of Human Rights that:                Article 23—Everyone has the right to work, to free choice of employment, to just and favorable conditions of work and to protection against unemployment. Everyone, without any discrimination, has the right to equal pay for equal work.        Article 24—Everyone has the right to rest and leisure, including reasonable limitation of working hours and periodic holidays with pay.        
The world economic leaders push globalization with the goal to improve the welfare of all human beings with adequate political, social and economical measures.
Also entrepreneurs claim that a good work-life balance of the employees is crucial, because they are, with their workforce, skills and experience, the most important asset.
However, the on demand requirements of an increasing dynamic global marketplace and the right to work to just and favorable conditions are in opposition if human beings are not empowered to work on demand.